


cruciatus in crucem

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [18]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Art, Episode: s02e22 Two Cathedrals, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "What was Josh Lyman; a warning shot? That was my son. What did I ever do to Yours but praise His glory and praise His Name?"-- The West WingThe President lights a cigarette in the Cathedral.
Series: Artwork [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	cruciatus in crucem

**cruciatus in crucem**

****


End file.
